Where's Lance? What happened to him?
by Septic-Sara
Summary: (My scenario that goes through my head after season 4 episode) Keith sacrifices himself, but doesn't really die. Lance gets depressed after he saw him "sacrifice" himself, and leaves to find comfort, but he gets into danger from the person he goes to for help. Matthew (Pidge's older brother), Shiro, Keith and the others try to find him, finding him in trouble. What'll happen next?
1. Chapter 1

***Taking place after Keith's "death" (he didn't die, by the way), and Lance ran off in an escape pod because of it and things happen**

Keith just flew into a barrier to break it, and explosion happened and nothing came in through the mics on the other sides. "Keith..? Keith!?" Lance said, worriedly as the other paladins were with him, Allura and Coran, along as Pidge's older brother, Matthew. Matthew stepped up and moved Lance away from the seat, Shiro taking his place in the seat. "Keith, are you out there? Answer us, we're worrying here!" Shiro tried, but no answer. He then turned to Matthew, who was holding Lance back from punching something. " Matt, get Lance away from the room. He can't be here with the way he feels." With that said, Shiro turned back around and tried to reach Keith, as did the others.

Matthew, now with Lance in a separate room like Shiro said, is holding Lance down from doing anything stupid.

"Lance, buddy, pull yourself together. Don't think negative, think positive. Keith is still alive!" Matthew tried to reassure him, his arms around the blue Paladin. Lance stopped struggling, unlike a few minutes ago.

"Matt, you don't know if he's alive or not, you know we love him, I love him, he said he'd come back, but he's gone now…"

Lance was bawling his eyes out onto Matthew's shirt.

"It will be okay, Lance.." Matthew reassured him once again.

The next morning, Matthew wa still with Lance in his room. Lance was sleeping against Matt's chest. _'I should be careful not to wake him..'_ Matthew thought, as he carefully moved Lance off of him, standing to his feet and quietly walking out of the room.

When Matt exited the room, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Allura and Coran we're all standing outside, all happy faces. Matthew looked confused. "What's going on-" Matthew started, but was cut off by Hunk. "Keith is alive, we just got through to him around 1:00 this morning, he's on his way here. He's coming back!"

"What? That's amazing, I have to let Lance know!" That said, Matthew ran back into Lance's room, but when he went to the bed, Lance was gone. "Lance, Great news!- Wait..Lance..? Lance where are you?!"

Matthew ran out of the room, going to the lounge to where everyone else went. "Lance is gone..!" Everyone looked towards him, Shiro and Pidge Walking up to him. Shiro started. "Matt, are you sure he wasn't anywhere else in the room?" Matthew nodded his head, shaking slightly. "Lance isn't there..someone check the escape pods.." Shiro gestured to Allura and Coran, as well as Pidge to help them, to check on the escape pods. They did so and Shiro lead Matthew to the couch and seated him down as he sat beside him.

"Okay, now Matt, calm down..we'll find him before he gets himself hurt..and for Keith so he isn't worried about what happened to him when he gets here." Shiro stated, calming Matthew down, Matthew nodding his head in response.

Allura, Coran and Pidge looked back to the other three. "One of the escape pods are gone, and we check the cameras down the hall to the pods, Lance was there." Allura said, trying to sound calm. "What time was it?" Shiro asked, Matthew curled up on the couch, holding his knees to his chest. Allura looked at the time the cameras saw him."It was 1:15 am when he left, the same time we got in contact with Keith..seeing that he left when we got contact, Lance didn't hear us getting in contact with him.."

Everyone went silent, the Pidge spoke. "Well, what are we going to do? Lance doesn't know that Keith is alive, so where could he have gone?"

"The escape pods have tracker in them, we can see where he's at and get him back before Keith-" Right before Shiro could finish his sentence, Keith came running in through the doors.

"I'm here! I know you all were worried, but does Lance know I'm okay? You said over the comms that he had to be taken to a different room with Matthew..where is he?" Keith asked, looking at everyone, out of breath. Everyone was trying to keep calm, but their faces wouldn't change from worried to happy.

Shiro spoke after a while. "Keith..we told Matt you were alive first, since Lance was sleeping, but when he went into the room to tell Lance..he wasn't there..one of the escape pods are missing, we're trying to find him-"

Before Shiro could finish, Matthew cut him off and sat up to look at Kaith. "Listen, Keith. I know you don't know me very well, but trust me, we will find him..if you want, me and you can go out searching for him..it's my fault, I was suppose to be with him.." Shiro stopped Matt, calming him down.

"We can only assume that he used a decoy of himself last night and snuck out that way. We were all standing at the door this morning, telling Matthew the good news about you, so he couldn't have gone out during that time." Allura stated, looking at Keith when she finished.

Keith clinched his fists. "He's gone right when I get here..? I especially came back to see him, of course all of you too, but him most of all.." Keith walked to the couch, grabbing Shiro and Matthew. "C'mon, we'll take red and find him. Fast, before he hurts himself, or worse.." That said, keith went to his room, changing into his Paladin uniform, grabbing some clothes from his drawer as well, in case Lance needed them.

When Keith came out, Shiro was already ready, Matthew beside him. "Let's do this quick." Shiro said to the two, then looked back behind him to the other. "We'll be in contact on the way, you guys track the pod down and give us coordinates to where he's at."

After everything was taken care of, Keith, Shiro and Matthew all went into the red lion, searching for Lance. _'Hopefully he is safe..'_

 ***CHAPTER ONE, BRO! WOOOHOOO!**

 ***Sorry, got excited. I hope you readers like this fanfic I am writing. Chapter 2 will be out shortly, just be patient. Now, time for milk and cookies with my stuffed animals. Don't worry, that's perfectly normal for a sixteen-year-old to be doing that. Fair warning beforehand, there will be some Klance moments as well as Latance moments in here.**

 ***Enjoy reading!**

 **~Sara/Onodera Ritsu**


	2. Chapter 2

***Welcome, welcome, one and all! To chapter 2 of this fanfic! Aww-yeah!**

 ***Alright, this chapter is going to be about Lance, and then split to where we left off with Keith, Shiro and Matthew.**

 ***Lance still thinks that Keith is "dead", just saying in case it causes confusion to you guys.**

 ***Let's begin!**

Lance took the escape pod at 1:15 in the morning. Before he did, he snuck out of his room, being careful not to wake Matthew by getting up and replacing himself with a decoy. Lance then proceeded to sneak out of the room, not hearing the other getting in contact with Keith, heading to the escape pods.

Lance hopped into one of them, starting it and taking off to get comfort away from where the worries were.

While flying the pod, Lance was thinking of Keith and thinking of whether he should send the team a video message or not. And if he did, what would he say? He decided to send the team a video message, which went like this:

" _Okay..is this thing recording? I don't know..uhhh.." Lance was fixing his hair, the camera was on and recording. He didn't know, so he was practicing how to greet them._

" _Yeah, hey guys, its me….no no no, not like that, ah, I got it." He did a few others before settling on the one he liked best. "Okay, here we go..hey guys, its me..I'm sorry I left this morning, I just had to get away from where the worries were, haha." Lance scratched his head. "I just..need comfort somewhere away from the worries, you know? I can't tell you guys how I'm feeling right now, It'll just put me in more of a depressed mood...well, that's all for now, don't worry, I'll be back soon..just tell me about Keith, if you do get in contact with him..see you guys."_

With that, the video ended and he sent it to the team.

Not knowing that Keith, Shiro and Matthew were on their way trying to find him, he sent the video to Allura and them, which they opened right away.

Lance arrived to his location, the Galra empire to see Prince Lotor, the son of Zarkon, for some sort of comfort. As he got out of the escape pod, he walked towards the doors of the empire. He lifted his hand up, about ready to knock, when the door flew open. It scared Lance, knocking him off his feet. Three Galra guards came out, grabbed him and dragged him in.

When the guards let Lance go, he looked up and saw _him_. Who was _him_? It was Zarkon, with Lotor beside him. They were looking at Lance with curious looks on their faces. Zarkon spoke up. "What are you doing here, blue Paladin?" Lance flinched at the question, then answered while looking down at the floor. "I..I came to see Lotor, sir.."

"I should kill you right now, but.." Zarkon went on, but stopped, seeing that something was bothering the blue Paladin, which he sighed, irritated at the thought of asking him why. He growled, "What..what is the matter, Lance, is it?" Lance then looked up to him. "I'm surprised you know my name..-" Lance was cut off by Zarkon raising his voice slightly, making Lance shake. "I asked why you are here and why you look upset. Don't make me ask again, boy, or I will-" Then Zarkon was cut off by Lotor.

"Stop raising your voice," Lotor intervened. "He wants to speak with me, so I will take him." Lotor then stepped down and picked Lance up, holding his arm firmly and saying in his ear. "Come on now, I'm gentler than he is, okay?" Lance shook slightly, looking at Lotor in the eyes. Lotor smirked slightly. "Well, don't you trust me, gorgeous?" Lance's face lit up, not in a joyful way, but in a bright red way. Before he could respond, Lotor had already started taking him down a hallway to where the rooms were.

For Lance, it seemed like forever before they reached Lotor's room. "Come now, don't be afraid. There's nothing to worry about. I think you'll like my room, actually." That said, Lotor turned the doorknob of his room and opened the door. Right when it opened, Lance's face lit up, in a happy way. Lotor's room was blue and purple, along with some black in the mix. Lotor took his arm and brought him inside, closing the door behind them.

"Now, you asked to see me. What's the matter? Did something happen? Did the your team do something to you? Tell me." Lance sat himself on Lotor's bed, which had a blue and purple mix blanket. Kind of like tie-dye. Lotor sat beside him, listening fully.

Lance glanced up at Lotor, his face went depressed in a second. He grabbed a pillow from off the bed and held it to his chest. "I..I got scared and left...n-not permanently, but just to get away from being worried about something for a little while and I came here..I sent a video message to them explaining that I will be gone for a short time..I thought you would take my mind off of it until I know he's okay or not.." Lotor looked down at Lance. "Lance, the blue Paladin, what are you worried about exactly?" Lotor took Lance's hand in his. Lance flinched slightly, then closed his eyes. "Keith sacrificed himself, you know that.." Lance hid his face in the pillow. Lotor thought it sounded like he was crying between his words.

"I didn't want to be there..and hear bad news..I want to know that Keith's alive..I miss him..do you understand what I mean, Lotor..?" Lance looked up at Lotor, his cheeks covered with tears. Lotor cupped Lance's cheeks in his hands, bringing him into a hug. "Want to know what I think? I think he is alive, trying to find you with your team. But, if you really want to stay here for a small while, you can. Alright, gorgeous?" Lance, smiling slightly, nodded. "Thank you, Lotor.."

Back with Keith, Shiro and Matthew…

Keith was irritated. He was trying to track down the pod Lance used. He got mad and almost broke the controls. Shiro laid a hand on his shoulder. "Keith, let me fly. You need a break.." Keith sighed then nodded. "Fine.." That said, Keith got out of the seat and let Shiro pilot the lion. Keith sat beside Matthew, hugging his knees with a mix of sadness and anger.

"So..hi, Keith. I heard good things about you from Lance. I'm Matthew, Pidge's older brother." Matthew held out his hand to Keith, who shot him an angry look. ' _Don't you fucking dare talk about my man, new guy.'_ Keith thought, sitting up and looking towards Matthew. Matthew hesitated to speak for a second, but eventually spoke. "Listen, I'm sorry for Lance disappearing, I'm a heavy sleeper so I didn't feel him get out of the bed and I-" He was cut off by Keith yelling. "You didn't _FEEL_ him _GET OUT OF THE BED_?!" Keith grabbed Matthew by the collar and pushed him against the wall. "You were _SLEEPING_ with my _BOYFRIEND_?! Oh, you are so _DEAD_!"

"It was only to comfort him!" Matthew replied, terrified.

"No, you're trying to take him! Well guess what? _I WON'T LET YOU_!" Keith had his fist held up, ready to punch Matthew straight in the face, but before he could, Shiro grabbed Keith in an arm lock which made him dorp Matthew back down on the seat. "Keith, stop! He was just trying to help Lance because I asked him to and they fell asleep together, calm down!"

Keith clinched his fists and Shiro let go of him. Keith went to the opposite side of the lion and sat down, crossing his arms with his eyes closed, still angry. Shiro made sure that Matthew was okay before going back to pilot. Shortly after, they got a message from Allura. It was the video message Lance sent! "Matt, Keith, we have a video message Allura sent us. It's Lance!"

When Shiro said that Keith shot up and went straight to the the screen, but Shiro moved him to behind the pilot seat. Matthew stood in the same place, Keith glaring at him, still angry. They all watched the video. Keith looked like he was about to cry. "Lance, I'm not dead.." Keith punched the seat Shiro was in. "We have to find him before he gets hurt," He then looked to Matthew, who backed away as Keith did so. "Or I am blaming you for it, you boyfriend stealing son of a bi-" Keith was cut off by Shiro.

"Hey, calm down, Keith. We'll find him. Just stay calm and don't hurt anyone. Okay?" Shiro said, looking to Keith. Keith then cursed under his breath. "Fine..but this guy won't get off that easy." Keith then went back to his seat, hugging his knees. Matthew went back to his seat as well. After a moment of silence, Shiro spoke. "Hopefully he isn't in any trouble.."

 ***Well, there's chapter 2! Yay!**

 ***Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if ya did, follow me and add this to favourites! Don't be afraid to leave a comment either!**

 ***Also, since it wouldn't let me upload this chapter during school today (Oct. 25, 2017), I am going to wait every 90 day of the "life days" before I put out each chapter. Sorry, but that is the way!**

 ***See ya next chapter!**

 ***Sara/Septic-Sara**


	3. Chapter 3

***Boom, Zaramay! First wish of the day!**

 ***Sorry, I've been watching Shimmer and Shine. I'm 16 and don't care!**

 ***Here's chapter 3. Slightly longer this time.**

 ***And Thace is Keith's father in here, I know we don't clearly know who his parents are, but Thace is Keith's father in my opinion.**

 ***Three...Two...One...Begin!**

" _Keith!" Lance said, happily, running to hug Keith. "Oh, Lance! Your back!" Keith said, hugging Lance tighter. "Don't do that again! You left when I came back to Voltron, do you know how worried the team was, I was?"_

" _Keith, I'm sorry..I just didn't want to be there when and if you came across dead..you know how I feel.." Lance said, nuzzling his face into Keith neck. "I know, and I feel the same way..just don't do it again, okay? You scared us, mostly me.."_

" _Don't worry Keith, I won't.." Lance said, looking Keith in the eyes. "Good, cause I'm joining the team again." Keith said, smiling, Lance smiling back. After a few minutes, something happened. Lance changed, stabbing Keith in the side with a knife. "Ah! Lance, what the hell!? Why..?" Lance smiled mischievously. "Keith, I love you, ya'know?"_

" _Lance, I do too, but what are you-" Keith was cut off, feeling chains around him and cuffs on his wrists. Lance was putting them on him. "That is why I will never let you go, not again.." He tightened the chains, Keith wincing in pain. "Lance, what's gotten into you?" Keith asked, looking up at Lance, who was dragging Keith to to Galra empire, Lotor standing at the gates. "Keith, you'll be with me. Always." With that, the gates shut._

Lance jumped out of Lotor's bed, screaming, making Lotor sit up in the bed, going over to Lance, grabbing him gently, asking him in a calm voice. "What happen-" Lotor was cut off by Lance. "I-I don't want that dream, it was terrible and-" Lotor cupped his face. "Lance, what happened in the dream?"

"I-I hurt Keith in the dream, chaining him up, stabbing him in his side and dragging him here..right outside the gates..don't let that happen, please Lotor.." Lotor looked Lance in the eyes, a loving and desireful look. Lance turned slightly red, calming down a little. "I will not let that happen. You have a prince's word." Lator said. He really did, no fingers crossed cause his hands were holding Lance's face. Lance smiled, closing his eyes. "Thank you, Lotor!

Lotor then put an arm around Lance's shoulder, leading him out of the room and down the hall. Zarkon was walking down the hall towards them. He stopped them. "It is time for breakfast, Lotor. And Lance, you may join us, but you sit at the end of the table." Zarkon told him, looking at Lance with a plain face. "Father, he can sit beside me. We don't want to be rude to our guest, do we?" Lotor responded, Lance looked between the two of them, who were staring at each other with their purple eyes. "Lotor, it's fine. I'm not hun-" Lance was cut off by Lator dragging him towards the dining room.

"No, you are eating breakfast. That's final." Lotor said, his arm still around Lance's shoulder, dragging him into the dining room, setting him in the seat beside Lotor's. The food was already sitting on the table, the usual. Lance looked down, uncomfortable being at the table. Zarkon sat at the table, starting to eat, as did Lotor and Lance slightly.

After eating was over, they had drinks. Before Lance could pick his drink up, Lotor took it, holding a vial of some liquid. "Since you're our guest, I have something..special in this vial for you." Lotor smiled and opened the vial, pouring the liquid into Lance's drink. He then gave the cup back to Lance, who looked at it before drinking it. "Go on, it's safe." Lotor saying with a smile. Lance nodded, taking a sip from the cup. Zarkon glared at his son, knowing what he put into Lance's drink.

After breakfast, Lotor took Lance to see someone who is close to Keith. His father, Thace. Thace was in the training room, using what looked like lightning on a dummy. "Thace!" Lotor yelled out, ,getting Thace's attention. "Oh, hey Lotor. Just training-" Thace started, catching Lance beside Lotor. "...What is the blue one doing here?"

Lance looked at Thace and moved slightly closer to Lotor, nervously. Lotor smiled, pulling Lance from behind him. "The 'blue one' is Lance. He came here for some comfort from me, concerning Keith and what he did yesterday." Lotor said, looking down at Lance, then up to Thace.

Thance, looking at Lance, went up to him and kneeled down. "Keith is..my son. He talked about you mostly. He has..strong feelings for you, I do not think he died." Lance was staring at Thace and he just nodded slightly. Lotor smiled, waiting for Lance's reaction after having that drink.

Lance, Lotor and Thace were all sitting in the training room together. "You should really get back to the team. They're probably worried about you, right? And Keith is probably back there, like he said he would. He was talking about 'I can't wait to join back with them and show them what I can do now, especially Lance.' and everything" lance was about to say something in response, but his stomach started to act up. "Ow..well geez.."

Lotor stood up and picked Lance up with him. Lance could barely stand up, he was shaking and holding his stomach. Thace then stood up, looking at Lance. "Lance, are you okay?" He tried to put his hand on Lance's forehead, but Lotor moved himself to avoid that. "He's fine, I'll take care of him."

"Lotor, what are you up to? It seems like you knew this was going to happen to him." Thace said, glaring at Lotor. " I'm just helping him, what's wrong with that?" Lotor said. Thace was glaring at Lotor. He reached for Lance and took him up in his arms. "Since my son has feelings for this boy, I will take care of him. I don't trust you with Lance like this, What did you do?" Thace said sternly. Lotor held up the Vail of the liquid he put into Lance's drink. "I put some sildenafil into his drink a while ago. It's taking effect now, so I need him. Hand him over, Thace." Lotor tried to grab Lance, who was using his jacket to cover his lower half the sildenafil was taking effect at.

"Can someone just..please, make it stop..! It hurts.." Lance cried out, wiggling in Thace's arms. Thace almost dropped Lance, so he tried to keep him still. "Lance, calm down. We'll find Keith and he'll gladly take you-" Thace started, but was cut off by Lotor, who grabbed Lance away from him. "Why try and find Keith when I can just do it? It'll be easier." That said, Lotor walked down back to his quarters, Thace thinking to himself. ' _I have to reach my son and tell him. Lotor can't bite him.'_ Thace then went to the comms room, sitting in a chair. He found Shiro, Matthew and Keith's connection. He immediately reached them.

' _Hello? Paladins? It's Thace. I've got information for you.'_

Back with Shiro, Matthew and Keith, they received the message and pulled the screen up to see Thace and also for Thace to see them. "The Galra's. Not a surprise. Is it about Lance? We're at a loss here.." Shiro replied. Keith ran up behind Shiro's chair, looking to Thace on the screen. "Where's Lance at, dad!?"

' _Calm down, son. He came here yesterday morning. Lotor gave him some sildenafil in his drink this morning. I can't stop him, you have to get here. Quick. Keith needs to do this to Lance, not Lotor. And he can't bite him either, that would be the worst thing to happen..'_ Shiro, Keith and Matthew looked at each other then back to the screen. Shiro prepared the red lion to leave for the Galra Empire. "Give us the coordinates and we'll be there as fast as possible. Red is on his full max." Shiro said, waiting for Thace to give the coordinates. Thace nodded and sent them the coordinates in a message. "Get here fast, I'll distract Lotor in the meantime. Lance belongs to-" Thace was cut off by Keith. "Me! He belongs to me and me only!" Thace smiled, Matthew and Shiro laughing slightly. "Yes, son, he belongs to you and you only. And don't do anything rash to Lotor when you get here either, understood?" Keith nodded, Thace and the three said goodbye and that they'ed be there soon, turning off the video cam, leaving the coordinates up. They then took off, an angry Keith, Matthew trying to calm him down and Shiro piloting. Lace will be okay, right?

 ***Thanks for reading chapter 3!**

 ***Sorry if It's late, been busy so I couldn't put it up yesterday.**

 ***Tune in for chapter 4 in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4

***Hey-o!**

 ***Back with a new chapter!**

 ***Let's see what happens, shall we?**

 ***Enjoy!**

Lotor had just got to the room, tossing Lance onto the bed. "Don't fret Lance, It'll stop right after I finish with you." Lotor said with a smirk, removing his armor. Lance was looking at him, clenching the pillow under him in the fetal position. "What are you..? Ah, I don't care what, just make it stop.." Lotor smiled, facing Lance in nothing but his trunks. He flipped Lance over, lifting his shirt up. "Then you won't mind me doing this?"

Lotor slipped Lance's pants off, revealing Lance's red trunks. Lotor smiled again. "Red? I wonder if these are Keith's trunks. Well, gorgeous?" Lance's face went red. He closed his eyes and waited for what Lotor was going to do to him.

Lotor and Lance we're both nude, Lotor preparing Lance with his hand and kissing him roughly. Lance was letting out slight and quiet moans every now and then, his hands chained to the bed frame, not able to push Lotor off. Not that he could, since the sildenafil has taken full effect of him, enabling him of his strength.

Lotor finished preparing him by stretching his fingers in Lance, making him whine in pain. That made Lotor smile and chuckle slightly. Lotor got on top of Lance, leaning down to his ear. "Are you ready, Lancey?" Lotor said in Lance's ear, making him shiver. Lance didn't want to do this, but if it was going to make it stop, then so be it. Lance nodded. "Just make this pain stop.."

Lotor smiled, leaning down to Lance's shoulder, about to bite it, when Thace knocked on the door, making Lotor stop what he was doing. "Lotor, Zarkon wants to see you in the training room. Now." Thace said, lying smoothly and hiding behind the wall outside of the door. Lotor growled, getting up from on top of Lance and dressing himself, leaving the room. "You stay there, Lance. I'm not done with you yet." Lotor said as he was walking off towards the training room to "meet up" with his father.

When Lotor was out of sight, Thace went into the room quietly, just in case Lotor was still close, and shut the door behind him. When he turned around, he saw Lance chained to the bed, naked. Thace went over to him and unchained him, wrapping a sheet around him so he wouldn't be cold. "Lance, are you okay?" Lance nodded slightly, turning his head to look at Thace. "I think so..he bit my shoulder, but I'm fine.." When Lance said that, Thace quickly pulled the sheet off of his shoulders, revealing a bite mark on Lance's right shoulder. "This is bad..he knows he shouldn't have bitten you, why did he do it..?" Thace looked at Lance's shoulder for a moment and put the sheets back over them, picking Lance up in his arms. "I got in contact with your team. Shiro, Keith and some other guy, Matthew, is coming over here now. We have three hours before the mark is permanent." Thace said in an angry and worried tone. Lance turned slightly pale.

"And..what's going to happen if..three hours are up..?" Lance asked, tearing up slightly. Thace closed his eyes. "You will become immortal. You'll have to obey everything Lotor says, since he bit you and he is Galra, making him immortal also. I can't let that happen, not when your Keith's." Thace stated, looking in both directions of the hallway to make sure no one was coming then walked out, going to his quarters.

Lance shook his head. "They have to get her then..how do you stop it from happening..?" Lance asked, the sildenafil still in effect. "Keith will have to bite you in the same place Lotor did. You'll still be immortal, but you'll have to obey Keith. Keith is half Galra, but it still makes him immortal. You will look the same as you do now for the rest of eternity, so will Keith and the rest of the Galra's. You are also half Altane, which still makes you immortal. Understand?" Lance tilted his head, looking at Thace.

They reached Thace's quarters. He laid Lance on his bed, then went to lock the door and sat beside Lance. "Alright," Thace said. "I will explain it better. All Galra's are immortal, even the half breeds like Keith. Your other teammates are half breeds of different races as well, making them immortal also. You are half Altane, Allura is full Altane, but you are still considered immortal. If a Galra, full or half breed, bites someone they have feelings for, which in this case it is you, that person has to obey they're bitter's every command. In order for you to not obey Lotor's every command, Keith will have to bite in the spot Lotor did to make it reverse, making you obey Keith's every command. To make it permanently permanent, Keith will have to bite the skin off of the mark on your shoulder," Thace explaind, tracing his finger around the spot of the bite one Lance's right shoulder. "Making a light purple layer of skin appear there, marking Keith's initial in the middle with a golden outline. Make sense now?" Thace finished explaining, Lance nodding. "I do.."

Keith, Shiro and Matthew just landed in front of the gates of the Galra Empire. It took them two hours to get there. Shiro went first, then Keith, then Matthew. Shiro stopped, making Keith and Matthew stop behind him, in front of the gates. The gates opened and Zarkon stepped out. "You are here for the blue one, correct?" Shiro was about to answer, when Keith ran through the gates and into the palace. "Keith wait!" Shiro yelled out. "Yes, we're here for Lance. He's in trouble with your son. Thace, Keith's father, told us and we came here. That's why Keith ran in like that. Excuse us." After that, Shiro and Matthew then ran after Keith into the palace. Keith, running through the halls, ran into his father, who was holding a glass of water for Lance.

"Keith? You guys are here already? That was indeed fast." Keith stopped in front of him, out of breath. "Where's Lance? Take me to him, dad, please!" keith said, grabbing Thace's wrist. Thace sighed. "Okay, but when I do, you have exactly ten minutes before Lotor's bite is there permanently. You have to be in your Galra form, it will not work if you stay the way you are right now. Do you remember what has to happen to make it permanently permanent?" Thace asked him, looking upset and serious. Keith nodded, knowing completely of what will happen. "Good," Thace started. "Then, when your mark settles, don't give him harsh commands, okay? He's your lover, don't hurt him too much."

"Yes, I understand father. Take me to him." Thace nodded, leading Keith to his quarters where Lance was. When they got to the door, Shiro and Matthew we're running up to them. "Keith! What are you doing? Is Lance here?"

"Yeah, he's in this room, but-" Keith was cut off by Thace. "Keith has to be alone with Lance. We have to stay out here." Thace then faced his son. "Keith, you may change now and begin. And hurry. No wasting any time. Go." Thace told Keith, who quickly changed to his Galra side, going into the room.

Kith was in the room, walking towards the bed. "Lance, look at me." Lance then turned around and looked up at Keith. "Keith..Keith you're alive..that makes me happy.." Lance smiled slightly, reaching his arm out to grab Keith's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. Keith smiled and sat on the bed beside Lance, sitting him up and pulling the sheet around him down to his waist. "You know what I'm about to do, correct?" Keith asked, Lance giving him a nod. "You're okay with this, right?" Keith asked him again, Lance nodding again and wrapping his arms around his neck to move closer. "As long as it's you, I don't care..do it, I don't want Lotor, I want you.." Lance said in Keith's ear, making him smile.

Keith didn't hesitate and bit down hard on the spot Lotor made, blood running down Lance's back and front arm. Lance screamed out in pain, the others hearing him. Thace scrunched up, making Shiro and Matthew shake and look at him with the look of ' _What's happening'_ on their faces. Thace saw them and gave them and explanation. "Keith did it. It hurts a lot, I know. That's why Lance is screaming. We're going to hear louder screams when Keith takes the skin off. Don't worry about it, everything will be fine. Lance will be back and Keith will join back with Voltron permanently. The only thing that will be different is that Lance will be obeying Keith's every word to him, no questions asked. And Lance will have a purple layer of skin where Keith rips it off at, with a golden outline and Keith's initial in the middle. Just wait, it will be over soon." Then they went silent, waiting for it to end.

Keith was still in his Galra form, biting harder into Lance's shoulder. Lance, was screaming louder, crying slightly, feeling Keith removing the skin from the spot on his shoulder. Keith dug his nails into Lance's side's, taking off the skin of the spot on Lance's shoulder, spitting it into the trash-bin beside the bed. Keith looked at Lance, who was crying and whining from the pain. Keith brought Lance into a hug, rubbing his back. "Lance it's okay. It's almost finished, just calm down for me." Keith was ruffling Lance's hair softly, Lance obeying Keith's command quickly and quietly. The spot on Lance's shoulder turned light purple, a golden outline around it and Keith's initial in the middle of it. Keith smiled, lifting Lance up on his lap and laying down. "It's finished. You can stop crying now."

Thace, Shiro and Matthew all entered the room. They looked at Keith and Lance, who were curled up on the bed with each other. Keith looked him, smiling. "It's done, Lance is my property now for forever. Nothing to change that, but it makes me happy. Both of us happy." Thace, Shiro and Matthew smiled, each sitting on a side of the bed. "So, how is he? Sounded like he was in a lot of pain a few minutes ago." Shiro asked, moving hair off of Lance's face. Keith nodded. "He was, but he's okay now. He's just sleeping, so we have to be careful not to wake him." keith answered Shiro.

"Well, son, just don't give him harsh commands. Command him anything you want, just don't hurt him too much." Thace said, looking at Keith. Keith nodded, closing his eyes and touching his lips against Lance's. "I know, you told me already. I'll try not to."

While they were all talking, Zarkon came into the room, "Keith, you will be re-joining Voltron again permanently. You will be and stay with Lance, you can't leave him." Zarkon stated Keith nodding in response. "Why would I leave Lance? I am never leaving him. Ever." Keith said, tracing the mark he left on Lance's right shoulder with a smile.

Zarkon came into the room fully, laying Lance's clothes onto the bed. "These are the clothes Lotor took off of him earlier. When you get back to your base, you'll have to have sex with him so he doesn't hurt anymore. The reason? Lotor slipped a whole vial of sildenafil into his drink this morning." Keith smirked. "No problem there. I'd be happy to do it." Keith said, starting to dress Lance. The trunks were first. "Mine? No question there. I'm wearing his trunks, so." The others laughed slightly, covering their mouths.

When Keith finished dressing Lance, he stood up and cradled Lance in his arms, walking out to the red lion with Matthew and Thace. Zarkon was talking with Shiro. "Shiro, I would like to make an alliance with your team. Will you accept?" Zarkon had his hand held out, ready to shake and make the deal, Shiro nodded and shook Zarkon's hand, sealing the alliance. "Gladly. Now, we have to get back before everyone else worries about what's happening. Let's all train together sometime."

That said, Shiro sid his goodbyes, as did Thace and Zarkon. The Paladin leaving in the red lion. "Now that Lance is safe, what will happen next?" Keith smiled looking down at Lance. "I know exactly what I'm going to do." Matthew and Shiro laughed. "Well, you do that. We'll come up with a training date with Zarkon and them. We made an alliance, so why not learn some things from them?"

Lotor was going around, looking for Lance. He ran into Thace and his father. "Where's Lance at? I need to find him." Zarkon narrowed his eyes at Lotor, Thace doing the same. "Lance is back where he belongs. Since you bit his, Keith reversed it and Lance now belongs to Keith. He's already finished the whole process, so there's no way you can change it. Let it go, we have formed an alliance with them, so absolutely no threat will be made towards them at all. Understood?" Zarkon said to Lotor in a stern voice.

Lotor looked down and gritted his teeth. "Yes, father. I understand." Zarkon and Thace walked off to the training room to learn a new technique to show the Paladins when the meet for training. Lotor looked up, hatred rising in him. "I will get you back, Lance. No doubt." Lotor then went to his quarters to think of what to do next.

 ***Chapter 4! Yay!**

 ***I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far. Mor will come soon!**

 ***As for now, I will see you in the next chapter!**

 ***Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

***I'm back!**

 ***Chapter 5!**

 ***Yeah!**

 ***Hint hint, there's a little scene with Keith and Lance x3**

 ***Enjoy**

The group was on their way back to Voltron base. Shiro was piloting again, Matthew was sitting on the floor and Keith was sitting with Lance in his arms. It was silent, so Shiro spoke up. "Glad to have Lance back. You almost broke things, even Matthew." Shiro laughed slightly, referring to what Keith did and almost did. Keith glared up at Matthew, who looked away from him as soon as Keith looked at him. "I still don't like him, not when I know he slept with Lance." Keith said angrily.

It was a few hours before they got back, landing the lion in their spot and walking out to the lounge. Allura and Coran we're the ones to go up to them first. "What happened, is Lance safe?" Allura and Coran we're talking at the same time, making it hard to know what they were saying. Shiro stopped them and smiled. "Lance is safe. We picked him up from the Galra Empire after Keith..handled some business with him. Other than that, he's safe. Tell Pidge and Hunk. He's with Keith right now." Shiro said, calming the two of them down.

Allura and Coran we're talking to Pidge and Hunk, telling them what Shiro said. Shiro and Matthew we're making a date plan for training with the Galra's, Thace, Zarkon and Lotor on the screen in the lounge. Keith had Lance in his room. Lance was awake and Keith was getting them both ready to do what his father asked him, which Keith had no problem doing.

Lance was still in the state he was back with Lotor, erected and half conscious. Keith moved on top of him, both of their garments removed. Lance, the mark Keith made still on his shoulder, had to do whatever Keith said. Keith lifted Lance's legs, positioning himself. "I'm going to give you whatever you crave, and whatever I want, go that?" Keith asked Lance, who only nodded. Keith grabbed a fist full of Lance's hair a little more than gently, pulling him towards his erection so he was face to face with it. "You'd better slick it up as much as possible if I were you. The more you slick it, the less it will hurt." Keith demanded, Lance obeying him and doing what he demanded.

After thirty-seconds, Keith pulled Lance away and pushed him onto the mattress, not giving enough time for Lance to lubricate it as much. "Keith, what about-" Lance started, but Keith interrupted with a command. "Turnaround." Keith grabbed Lance's hips, helping him turn over. He placed his tip against Lance's entrance. "How bad do you want it, Lancey?" Keith asked, Lance wiggling slightly underneath him. "Really ba-" Keith slowly pushed himself inside of Lace, not giving him time to finish his sentence, Lance feeling every inch of him as his walls expanded, groaning as Keith entered him.

Lance squirmed, trying to get used to him and the feeling. Lance then gave a small nod and Keith didn't hesitate on going in and out of him, not being gentle at all in the process, stroking Lance at the same time and leaned forward, licking Lance's back while giving Lance's erection a tight squeeze.

Lance was panting and letting out small moans. Keith went harder, making Lance's voice louder. "Lance, babe, you have to stay quiet or everyone else will hear us." Lance glared over to Keith, hugging a pillow. "Well, I'm sorry. Maybe if you didn't fuck me so hard, I'd be quieter." Lance answered, Keith growling and grabbing a fist full of Lance's hair, slamming harder into him. "Well, I'm not going to stop and I'm not going to slow down anytime soon, so deal with it." Keith said. Lance whined slightly as he bit the pillow, trying to keep quiet.

By this time, Lance was practically screaming Keith's name into his pillow, drooling and dripping pre-come al over the place. "K-Keith..please, I'm about to-" Lance was barely conscious, not being able to get his words out. Keith was now in his Galra form and kept a tight grip on Lance's hair, pounding him into the mattress even harder, non stop. "Not yet Lance, wait till I'm finished." Lance whined and bit the pillow. Keith pulled out and turned Lance onto his back. Lance dug his nails into Keith's wait, trying hard to be quiet when Keith returned to pounding him.

Lance was trying his hardest not to come yet. "Keith..Keith I can't hold it anymore, please.." Keith held onto lance's hips to go harder, shaking his head. "I said not yet, now obey me." The mark on Lance's right shoulder glew a bright purple, Lance nodding. His stomach was hurting, his erection throbbing and twitching slightly. Keith licked his fingers then started to stroke Lance's slit, which made Lance want to come even more. "That's it Lance, you can go ahead now." Keith said, Lance smiling and finally letting it all out. Keith did at the same time inside of Lance, thrusting hard so he was all the way in before he did so.

Keith pulled out of Lance, standing up and then leaning down to lick the liquid off of the front of Lance, coming back up and looking at Lance while stroking his hair. "I'm going to get dressed and I'll come back with some food for us, okay?" Keith said, Lance nodding slightly, not able to speak. Keith smiled and pulled Lance's hair before getting dressed and going out of the room and coming back with food for them both.

Back at the Galra Empire, Zarkon and Shiro had made a date planned for them all to train together. It would be in a couple of day in the Galra's training room. While Zarkon and Thace we're pacticing new techniques to show the Paladins, Lotor was making a plan to get Lance back to being with him and not Keith.

' _Now, how will I do this? ….I got it! I can ask him to meet with me so I can show him some techniques one on one, and then I'll take him! Perfect!'_ Lotor thought to himself. He had paper balls all over his quarters that had plans written all on them. He was passing around his quarters, thinking of ways to get Lance away from Keith.

"Gaah, I need a good plan!" Lotor said out loud. Thace was at the door. He opened the door and came in. "What ' _good plan'_ , Prince?" Thace asked, startling Lotor. "Tsk, that's non of your concern. Anyway, when-" Lotor was about to ask something, but Thace cut him off. "When are the Paladins coming over to train? That is non of your concern either. If your plan is on how to get Lance away from Keith, don't bother. The mark Keith made is like a human's wedding ring, except it never comes off and you can never leave from it. Stay away from my sons, Lotor. You will regret it if you go near Lance." After Thace said that, he left. He warned Lotor, but he didn't listen and kept devising plans to get Lance to turn.

It has been a couple of days. The team met up at the Galra Empire in their training room. Lotor, Thace and Zarkon we're all there waiting for the team to get there. Thace asked Zarkon if he could pull him to the side for a discussion. "Sir, we should keep a close eye on the Prince. I overheard him talking about a plan to take Lance from Keith. That can't happen." Thace told Zarkon what Lotor was doing yesterday, and he nodded his head. "If he is to have Lance go somewhere alone with him, I will send guard out to watch them. And if Lotor tries something, I will have the guards ordered to punish him. Your sons will not be messed with in any way." Thace nodded and they both went back to stand beside Lotor, waiting for the Paladins.

The team showed up 30 minutes later, Keith and Lance coming in the back. "Sorry we're late. Keith wanted Lance to heal from..things before we came here. What do you guys want to show us?" Shiro apologize and asked the three standing in front of them, Zarkon and Thace stepping up and showing them what they've been practicing.

It was about five hours later before they finished training. They were all wearing a sleeveless shirts and shorts. They were all tired, sitting on the floor and against the walls. "Man, that was practically a workout!" Hunk said, wiping his face off. The others laughed.

Keith was beside Lance, Keith rubbing the mark on Lance's shoulder. "That was a good session. The next will be with us, we'll show you some of the things we do." Shiro said looking over at Zarkon. He nodded in agreement. "Agreed."

Lotor was already up and going, not seeming tired anymore. He grabbed Lance's hand and pulled him up. "I'm taking Lance out on a run, to keep him awake. Let's go!" Lotor then started to run, and not outside, but down to the basement. Keith shot up and ran after them, looking to see where they went. The others went out as well.

"Sir, I told you we should have kept a close eye on him. Now where did they go?" They we're all going around the palace, Keith, Shiro and Thace as a group, Zarkon, Hunk and Pidge as a group and Allura, Matthew and Pidge as a group. They went all around the place, except the basement.

Lotor chained Lance to a wall in the basement, along side his feet. "Now, why don't you be a good Lancey and stay here, okay?" Lance was about to answer, but Lotor put tape over his mouth. "Good. And don't even try to call out." That said, Lotor walked out of the basement, and ran around the place, pretending not to know where Lance is.

Everyone we're together in a group when Lotor came up, panting from running. Keith saw him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pinning him to the wall. "Where's my husband, you dick?!" Lotor, pretending not to know, answered Keith in a worried tone. "I-I have no idea! We we're running outside and when I turned around, he wasn't behind me!"

Thace pulled Keith off of Lotor, holding him down. "Son, calm down. We're all going to find him, don't get hot headed." Keith calmed down and Thace let him go. Keith then went to a wall and slid down it, laying his head on his knees. They all looked to him when he gave an order in a low voice. "Lance, you better get back here. Right now." In the basement, no one above heard him, but Lance cried out in pain, the pain that the mark gave off when it glew.

 ***There we have it!**

 ***Sorry if it's short, I was in a rush.**

 ***Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 5, and it's a new month! Yay!**

 ***Happy Thanksgiving you guys!**

 ***And also, there will be breaks in between new chapters now. I am putting up a new story, then chapter 2 of "Trouble in Space and Deep Waters", then chapter 6 for this one!**

 ***Everyone be patient with me here, I know you can't wait for new chapters!**

 ***Well, enjoy these three stories!**

 ***Third story will be up in a few days, and I hope you guys will like it!**

 ***Bye bye for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

***Welcome one and all to Chapter 6!**

 ***I've been waiting for so long to get this one out and I'm so happy to put it up!**

 ***I want to get this one before Christmas, so I gotta be quick!**

 ***Hopefully I remember where I left off last chapter. And yeah, the last chapter wasn't very good but hey, I was in a rush to getting it out. This one may be a bit shorter, due to me being sick and everything Christmas.**

 ***Anywho, enjoy!**

Upstairs, Shiro was sitting beside Keith, trying to calm him down. "Keith, c'mon. We're going to find out where he is. We need you to stay level headed." Shiro said. Keith was listening, but whispering out commands for Lance to come back. Shiro looked over to the others, who were also looking at him and the angry ball of fire.

"Keith, you can't just keep saying commands. It'll hurt him. If too many commands are said, he's going to get hurt. And badly at that." Thace started to say, walking over to Shiro and Keith. Keith looked up, glaring towards Lotor. He then stood up and pushed the Prince against the wall. "Tell me where he is. Now you dick!"

"Keith, please! Show some mercy! I don't know where he is!" Lotor called out, about to give up and tell where he hid Lance. Keith kept his grip on Lotor, not believing a word he said. "You know where he is, I know you do! Stop lying!"

Before Keith could do anything to hurt the Prince, Thace grabbed and pulled him back. "Keith, there's no time to be horsing around. We have to focus on finding Lance." Thace told him, trying to get him to calm down before he did anything else. Keith, growling and glaring at Lotor, calmed down after a minute, Thace then letting him go.

Keith sighed and kept his head down. "Well, I just got him back the other day, I'm not losing him again. Is that clear?" When he said the last part, he looked up to see everyone else nodding. "Okay, we'll split up into two teams. Me, Keith, Lotor and Matthew as group one and Zarkon, Thace, Pidge and Hunk as group two. An even amount. Is that fair?" Shiro suggested. The others nodded in agreement, going into their groups. Thace and Zarkon looked at each other, as did Pidge and Hunk.

"I think one of us should switch with Lotor, since Keith has bad feeling about him." Thace suggested. Shiro looked over to Keith, who was glaring at Lotor. He then nodded. 'Yeah, that sounds good. Thace, would you switch places with Lotor?" Shiro asked, getting a nod from Thace as he and Lotor switched places.

After a while, they all decided on a place of the palace to search. Zarkon, Lotor, Pidge and Hunk agreed to search the rooms and Shiro, Keith, Thace and Matthew decided to search the basement. When they decided on that, Lotor started to look suspicious, but tried not to show it.

When the search began, Shiro's group went to the basement. "Alright Keith, you've given out enough orders for the mark on him to start burning enough for it to hurt his shoulder. Say something." Thace told Keith, who was already about to give out an order. "Lance, I order you to get over here, now."

Right when Keith finished his order, they all heard a scream come from behind one of the doors in the hall. Thace went up to one of the doors and put in a passcode. "Lance is in one for these cells. We know he's down here now, we just need to figure out which one." Thace stated, opening the door he unlocked, then closing it, indicating that he wasn't in that one.

Thace moved to the next one, putting in a separate code into the padlock. "Each one of these doors have a passcode of their own, and only I know them out of the four of us." He then opened the door again, closing it like the other. Shiro stepped up and suggested a solution. "Maybe Keith can keep calling out orders, you know, so Lance can scream and we put our ears up to one of the doors to see if it's coming from one of them."

Thace looked at Keith, he looked to Matthew, then the three of them looked at Shiro. Thace sighed, giving his answer. "That could be risky..we could hurt him by doing that...but, that is the only other option we have. There's no choice, we have to. Keith?" Thace looked to Keith, as did Matthew and Shiro.

Keith looked like he didn't want to hurt his mate, but replied with his answer. "Yeah, you're right..it's our only choice. I'll do it." That said, they each put their ears against a separate door. Keith then gave out orders and commands for lance, hearing him call out, but not at one of the doors they were at.

An hour went by and they finally found the door lance was behind. Thace quickly ran over to the door and put the code in, opening it for the four of them to see Lance chained to the wall. When they saw him, Keith pushed by them and ran up to lance's side. "Lance, are you okay? Lotor hasn't done anything to you, has he?" Keith began to ask questions, obviously as worried as the others were.

The others came in to be with them while Thace stayed at the door incase someone wanted to come through. "...Y-yeah...I'm-I'm just fine…" Lance answered Keith, his voice hinting the pain that the orders caused. Keith looked down, feeling guilty. "Lance, I'm sorry for hurting you. We didn't have any other options." Keith apologize, getting a small laugh from the boy under him.

"It's okay, Keith...you guys did what you did to find me...and I'm glad you did. I don't know and I don't want to know what Lotor was planning to do with me.." Lance said, getting a lough from Shiro, Keith and Matthew. When they had the chains off of his wrists, they made their way out of the basement, upstairs and onto their lions with Pidge and Hunk.

"Don't worry. We'll make sure my son is punished for what he's done today." Zarkon told the team before they left, Lance getting onto Keith's lion, and Shiro carrying Lance's lion with his.

 ***FREAKING FINALLY!**

 ***Jesus Christ I was so sick and busy with Christmas things!**

 ***Chapter 7 will be out after New Years, I have two Shance fanfics I'm doing, so It'll be a while before these three are updated!**

 ***In the meantime, share these with your friends and give a big like and follow if you enjoy them! I'll really appreciate it, and it'll encourage me to do my best!**

 ***Have an amazing Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa or whatever holiday you celebrate this month, I hope you have an amazingly awesome time!**


End file.
